Hands Down
by silent-sounds
Summary: What happens when you know this will be your last night with your lover? DMHP SLASH: songfic: Warnings inside


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, J.K Rowling does. I also do not own the lyrics from 'Hands down by Dashboard Confessionals' I am not making any money off this! So please do not sue me! 

**Warnings**: This is rated **R **and contains mentioning of: sex (slash) of male/male types, killings and rape. Also if you are a huge DC fan, I know this is not what the story was implying when the writer wrote it. So if you don't want to be offended by any of these things, I suggest you leave now! Lol 

Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
This air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
  


He closed the door, and turned back to face his enemy, his rival, his foe. He turned to face his lover, his soul mate. One-person yes. One personality, no. He kept his hand on the doorknob, only to let go of the cool brass after he had turned the lock. He looked into his grey eyes, those haunting grey eyes. Those magical grey eyes. And inhaled, his breath caught in his throat, because he was so astounded by the beauty before him.  Whenever he looked into his eyes, he connected with him. They connected, they were one, and they were together, with nothing in the middle, nothing able to break that. 

This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
  


It was cold in that room, but the memories seemed to warm it, without the use of magic. So many nights had they shared together here. So many nights had they been filled with pleasure, so many nights unforgotten, a highlight shining in their memories. And his heart flipped, jumped, skipped, when he saw those eyes, when he saw how close he was. They were barley apart, and their heart beats created a rhythm in their ears. But they did not jump ahead, no, no, no; they wanted to savour every sweet second, minute, hour. They stared at each other, both silently knowing this was it.

Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.

And slowly he stepped closer to him, his breath already coming out in short shallow breaths, just because of their closeness. His cheek rested against his pale one, and he could feel his warm breath on his neck, and he could feel his legs intertwine with his. They were so perfect, they fitted so well, like any puzzle, and they were each others missing pieces. And he could smell him, and he could feel him. He was so soft, so fine, and so elegant. And he could feel his lips brush softly against his neck. And he could hear himself moan lightly, in pleasure. He felt himself wrap his arm around his strong neck. Yes they were doing fine.   
  
_My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy._

And he knew it had to happen, there was no way they could wait any longer. And he felt himself place his fingers under his chin, raising it so he could see his grey eyes again. But they soon fluttered shut, and he felt those lips, those sweet sweet, soft, tasteful lips crush his own. And he felt himself leave, he felt himself float away. He felt the tears run down his cheek silently. He felt the need, as the kiss grew deeper. He felt, tasted, the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his tongue roll across his own lips. And he knew, he knew he wouldn't care what happened, because if it were going to end, when it was over, which it soon would be, and when he was gone, when he was no longer, he knew he would surely be happy.    
  
__

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewellery,  
which ever you prefer._

They belonged to each other, they knew that. There was no denying it. No matter how much they were meant to hate each other, they were meant to be. He knew he could never love anyone else, not like this, there was no way possible, not after his heart had been taken, his mind engaged with only him, only ever him, no one else, never anyone else. And he didn't care what he did with him. He could love him, hate him, beat him, fuck him; he didn't care, as long as it was him.  
_  
The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions._  
  


And he saw the clothes fall to the ground. And he felt their bare bodies rub against each other. And he felt himself, allowed himself, to be pulled to the floor, letting him lie on him, let their bodies rub against each other, slide against each other, their sweat mixing, their bodies rocking. He felt him enter him, he heard himself moan, and he felt himself shudder. He felt pleasure, he saw pleasure in him. He felt him in him, and he never wanted to leave him, they were one at that moment, there was no longer two of them, but one, and they were together. And he felt the tears drip onto his face, and he felt the lips on his, and he tasted the salt from the tears. 

"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.

And we stayed silent, because we didn't want anyone to hear us. We knew they were looking, searching, trying to find us. But we didn't want them to, no, no, no, we were too lost in each other to care about them. It was just me and you there, connected, rocking, moaning silently, kissing, biting, loving.  
  
_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewellery,  
which ever you prefer._

And I felt, I saw, I heard, I tasted, those last seconds of pleasure. I felt you release in me, the hot liquid enter me. And I saw your face, saw your eyes flutter, saw you bit your lip, and saw your face in pure bliss, passion. And I saw the colors flash inside my own eyes, as I too was driven over the edge. And I heard you moan, and I heard me, I heard us pant, I heard our hearts thump in union, raised from the excitement and pleasure. And I tasted the salt of your tears, of your sweat, and the mint from your mouth.  
  
_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers_  
  


 And we lay there, wrapped in each other's arms and legs, neither wanting to leave. And you stayed in me, not wanting to leave me, me not wanting you to leave. And I remember the thought that ran through my mind, the thought that this moment, this one-second, was the best time I had ever experienced in my miserable life. And I knew it was the same for you. We had relief, a short escape, from reality, because reality is by far over rated. And I remember the sound of the rain as it hit the window softly, the sound of the wind creating its own music. And the moons glow, shining on you, your sweat coating your body, making you glisten. You looked so immortal, so beautiful, like an angel. Your hair hung damply over your forehead, it too shined and glowed, and it was so tempting. I remember running my shaking hands through it, feeling the coolness, the silkiness between my calloused fingers. You were so beautiful.

_and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,_  
  


And after a few more blissful moments, you got up. It was so cold when you left me. And you began to put your clothes back on, and I followed. I saw how late it was. I hadn't realized how much time we had been lying together, yet it didn't seam long to me, not at all. And you kissed me again, before we left that room, that haven. The halls were so quiet. They had stopped looking for us. The shadows reminded me of reality. The darkness, a cruel teasing reminder it was time to go back. And we went back to your common room, and you whispered the password, and stared at me, as the wall slid open.

And let you in.  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
  


And you let me in, probably the first time in history a Gryffindor had ever step foot inside Slytherin territory. But we didn't care. Nothing mattered to us. And you ran your hands down my sides, making me shiver with pleasure. You always had that affect one me, and I loved it, loved you. And you stepped closer to me, and you pressed your lips against mine ever so softly. And I knew it. I loved you, and you loved me. And we were together. And If I died right then, I would be happy. And if I was to die a few moments after, I would be happy. If only I knew that was our last kiss. If only I knew I would never see you again. And our kissed deepened. 

That you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,

And I heard something, and you did too. And we pulled apart. I saw your eyes, they were scared, and that frightened me. I felt the warmth pull away, and I was cold, I was so cold, and it was dark. And I heard them. And I heard you. I felt the sharp pain as they hit me. And I remember falling on the ground. I don't remember yelling, but I remember hearing you. I remember your pleas. You pleaded with your father. You asked them, begged, that they take you instead, not me. And I felt you land next to me. I felt the warm liquid as I touched you. I saw the dagger in your side. I remember crawling next to you. We knew this would happen, but it felt so, out of this world. How could it be, just a few moments ago we were so happy. And I heard them talking, but I didn't understand. I saw them drag you away, and I heard you scream. They carried me to our room, our haven. And they laid me in our bed, the bed we had just made love in. and they made me look at you. You whispered goodbye, and you kissed me with all the life you had left. They made me watch them rape you, your eyes were so dead. You body so limp. And they made me watch them stab you again, the sheets stained in cum, sweat and your blood. And then you left me. Your beautiful eyes still wide open, now you understand why they haunt me. And they made me watch them shove you aside. And they took me. That's where I am now. They wont kill me, they wont let me see you again, they wont let me be with you again. And whenever they beat me, rape me, make me watch them kill yet another of my loved ones, I think back to that night. Our last night together. And you know what, I knew…  
  


_That you meant it,  
that you meant it._

That you meant it.  
  


**[End]**

**AN: Well, that's all! If you like it/loved it/hated it (hope not) Review it! **


End file.
